Adventures of the Potter Children
by MrMrsLovell
Summary: This story tells of James Potter II's adventures in Hogwarts. He will meet new friends, enemies and have many interesting adventures during his seven years at Hogwarts.


_**Life has been great since graduating and getting married. Harry is Head Of The Department Of Magical Law Enforcement and Ginny is now the Sports editor of The Daily Prophet. They have three beautiful children whom they love**_.

The Adventures of the Potter Children

Chapter 1: Party and Preparations

"James, would you settled and get ready for bed? You have a big day tomorrow. Rose, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander, Fred and Roxie will be here for your party." Ginny said to James.

James complained, "I didn't ask for a party... I don't want to go to bed."

"James, don't give your mother any trouble." Harry warned as he drank his evening tea.

"But dad, can't I just stay up a little longer?" James whined.

"No, son. Everyone will be here by ten and we have to have this house ready for your party." Harry explained.

James woke up super early on July 16, 2015. Ginny was in the kitchen making James and his siblings breakfast. Just as everyone sat down to enjoy, in came an ugly looking owl carrying a letter. The parcel was dropped right in front of James. James looked up at his parents with a huge grin on his face, for he knew what he held without even opening it. Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh my " said Ginny who had been caught up in the excitement.

Ron and Hermione had just arrived with their Rose and Hugo. Last to arrive was Luna and her family along with George, Angelina, Fred and Roxie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The party was in full swing. Music was playing from the wireless stereo that sat on the shelf in the sitting room and everyone was either talking or dancing. James was happily showing off the letter he received to his cousins who were just as excited as he was...well, at least Roxie was. The younger ones like Rose, Albus, Lily, Hugo and Fred were jealous. James's uncle Ron congratulated him when the letter was passed around the room. "You'll have a great time at Hogwarts," said Ron. "I know I was very excited about going."

Harry, who was drinking some oak-matured mead for the party, said, "At least you knew you were a wizard when you were eleven, Ron." James looked at his father confused. "I was raised by your great-uncle Vernon and great-aunt Petunia, so I had no idea I was a wizard until Professor Hagrid showed up and told me about it."

"Hagrid had to tell you?" James asked shocked. He knew Hagrid somewhat but not as well as his father and other members of the Potter and Weasley families. Harry nodded. "I believe that's going to be a story for another time, then. Mum, can we go shopping later?"

"Tomorrow, James," said Ginny with a grin. "For right now, we're celebrating your birthday and I don't really feel like taking a trip to Diagon Alley more times than I already had to today." This caused a little bit of confusion for the eldest of the Potter kids, but Ginny remained silent and secretive. "All right, everyone, time for gifts. Let's see what you get this year."

A large pile of gifts appeared on the coffee table thanks to Kreacher, the house-elf who took care of the very old house they lived in. From what James learned from his father, this house belonged to Sirius Black, the only member of the Black family to get sorted into Gryffindor. Of course, Harry inherited the house after Sirius died and chose to live there when he and Ginny got married. James opened the first box which he knew was from his dad. In the box was the first snitch that Harry caught and a letter saying "Be all that you can be, no dream is too big." James grabbed a medium size box. The gift tag read, _'To James, from Roxie'_. Inside was a prank from Greoge's store which happened to be, to Ginny's dismay, one of their Skiving Snackboxes. Luna, to Harry's complete confusion, had given James her butterbeer cork necklace with a note that said the necklace would keep away the Nargles, though everyone except for Luna had no idea what a Nargle was. Rolph, who had been married to Luna for several years, had some clue as to what a Nargle was, but, when asked by James what a Nargle was, couldn't really explain it.

"I would ask your aunt Luna," said Rolph with a smile. "She knows more about these things than I do and I'm a magizoologist myself."

"For some reason," James said, "I really don't want to know." Harry grinned guessing that Luna would give his son a headache trying to explain something that she believed exists. "Oh," said James as he unwrapped the small box from Hermione, "Aunt Hermione got me a book...like every year before this one." It's not that he didn't like getting books from his aunt, but he had so many books as it was that his bedroom was turning into Flourish and Blotts book shop in Diagon Alley if he got any more books from her. "Please, Aunt Hermione, tell me you aren't trying to get me to start a library or book shop?"

"Keep it up, James," said Hermione playfully, "and I'll give you a whole set for Christmas this year." James cringed at the thought and let the subject drop. "That's a good boy. I get enough lip from Hugo about my gift ideas as it is. I don't need you to do the same...or your father for that matter."

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly. "I haven't said a word about this!"

"Not yet," Ginny muttered and Harry glared at her. "My gift, on the other hand, is something you'll really enjoy."

 _'Please be a broom, please be a broom...'_ James thought as his mother brought in her own gift. Instead of a long and thin package that resembled a broomstick, he was surprised and pleased to see that it was a cage covered in a sheet. Ginny pulled off the sheet to reveal a magnificent brown owl with yellow eyes hooting. "Well, that was unexpected," he said blinking. Choosing a name was the fun part, according to James. "So...any suggestions on names?" he asked.

Lily, who was very quiet throughout most of the party, said, "Brownie?" Everyone turned to stare at the youngest Potter child in surprise. "What? It's my favorite dessert!" Harry, who was in the process of taking a sip of his mead, actually spit the drink out while laughing. Unfortunately, he got a death glare from Ginny, who was on the receiving end of his spit. "Uh, Daddy, I suggest you run...now."

"Yeah, no kidding," Harry said quickly and made a move to run from the room. The door to the hallway slammed shut. "I'm dead."

"No," said Ginny, "but you will be doing laundry for a week." Harry sighed thinking this was a fair punishment. "Without magic." Harry hung his head and sat down. "Now, on with the party."

James held a hand up for everyone to be quiet. "Lily, I think the name you chose is brilliant," he said and his little sister smiled. "Brownie, it is." After the name was chosen, and everyone got over the shock of him actually choosing the name Lily thought of, the party resumed until everyone was too tired to even do anything else except eat some cake and go home. After all of the guests had gone home, another owl came around with a package from Neville Longbottom, who, ironically, was the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. It was a cactus called _mimbulus mimbletonia_. According to the note that came with the package, James had to be very careful when prodding this plant because one wrong prod could cause the cactus to shoot out a load of stink sap.

Harry, who had seen Neville holding this plant before, figured he knew how to make it shiver. "Dad, don't..." James warned, but it was too late. Harry was covered in stink sap when he touched the wrong spot on the cactus. "Never mind, I'll clean it up."

"No, I got it." Harry said drawing his wand. _"Scourgify!"_ The stink sap vanished in the blink of an eye. "I'm already stuck doing laundry without magic for a week. Don't want to make it a couple months." You know how your mother can be.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James woke up around 9 in the morning excited to go shopping. "Mum! Mum! Is it time to go shopping yet?"

Ginny replied "No, dear, it's not. Eveyone isn't up yet and you still need to eat breakfast."

"Really, Mum? Do I have to?" James whined. "I just want to go shopping. Maybe it could just be our day."

"Now, James, I don't want to hear it. Find something for breaskfast while I go wake the rest of family. I don't want to spend all day at Diagon Alley."

Ginny went upstairs to wake up Albus and Lily. "Mum, we don't want to get up. Can't we sleep for a while longer?" Lily said as she sat up in her bed. Albus rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"No," Ginny replied. "Your father is meeting us at Diagon Alley, so you guys need to get up, get dress and find something for breakfast. James is eager to go shopping this morning. We have a lot to get." The four Potters stood in front of the fireplace. Ginny was holding a small flower pot full of Floo Powder, a powder used by most wizarding families to travel by fireplace. "We'll be traveling by the Floo Network to Diagon Alley today."

James, who had taken a small amount of the powder and threw it into the fireplace. The flames turned emerald green and felt warm as the eldest of the Potter children stood inside the fire. "Diagon Alley!" he said and vanished in a flash of green fire. He appeared in the Leaky Cauldron and, after waiting for the rest of his family, went to the back of the pub where a giant brick wall stood. Ginny tapped the wall a few times with her wand and it transformed into an archway that led to the small Wizarding shopping district. Harry stood not too far away from them.

"Okay, son," said Harry as the rest of the Potters caught up to him, "let me take a look at your list." James handed his list over and Harry shook his head. "I see some things never change. This is the same list I had when I went into my first year." He laughed and gazed at the long list. "Well, I already went to Gringotts to get the money for our shopping, so I suppose we should go to Ollivander's to get your wand." The Potter family made their way through the crowd of witches and wizards in the area and finally made it to the wand shop. "You know," said Harry to Ginny as they entered the shop, "I'm actually surprised Mr. Ollivander still owns the place after what happened during Voldemort's rein of terror."

"I know," said Ginny. "You would think the old man would retire after that, but no. He's still selling wands." She shook her head and laughed. "Well, let's get on with the shopping. Al and Lily don't really want to be here and they're anxious to get home."

James stepped up to the counter where the owner of the shop, Garrick Ollivander, was standing behind the counter. "Hello," he said slightly nervous. "I'm here to get my wand."

"Ah," said Ollivander with a grin, "yes, I was wondering when I would get the chance to help you, James Potter." He took a stack of boxes from a shelf and set them on the counter after measuring James's arm. "Now, before I hand you a wand, I want to tell you that the wand chooses the wizard. It took a few wands for your father to find the one right for him, didn't it, Harry?" Harry shrugged even though he remembered how much damage he caused to the shop when he was eleven. "You won't have to pay for any damages to the shop. I can repair whatever damages occur." Ollivander handed James a cherry wand with dragon heartstring that measured twelve inches. "Try this one." James flicked the wand and watched as several boxes flew off the shelves. "No, I guess not. Let's try this one: ebony and unicorn hair. Ten and a quarter inches." James, for the second time, flicked the wand and ducked as the spell zoomed around the shop and finally slammed into his father's gut. "Apparently not. I apologize, Mr. Potter."

Harry, who had doubled over in pain, said, "No problem. I hope he left no lasting damage to my stomach." He did a quick diagnostic spell that indicated that he had a couple of bruised ribs. "I can fix those later."

After a few more wands, the one that chose James was a thirteen-inch oak wand with unicorn hair. When James went to wave the wand, he felt his fingers tighten on the handle and blue and green sparks showered over everyone in the shop. "Well done!" Mr. Ollivander said clapping his hands. "Yes, your wand is very magnificent and is best used for duelling and Transfiguration work." He looked at Harry and added, "That will be twelve Galleons and six Sickles." Harry paid the owner and they went on their way to their next location which was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Madam Malkin, James found, was a very sweet woman who enjoyed helping new witches and wizards with fitting their new robes. The measuring and fitting took over an hour to do and, by the time James walked out of the shop with his new robes, he was tired from standing so long in one place. "My legs feel like jelly!" he complained.

"At least you haven't had the Jelly-Legs Curse put on you." Harry said seriously. "It's not fun." James took a mental note of that as they headed to the apothecary for potion stuff like a cauldron and some standard ingredients needed. After the apothecary, they went to Flourish and Blotts for the long list of books James would need for his first year at school. On the way back toward the Leaky Cauldron, James and Albus looked through the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies where James had practically begged his father to buy him a broomstick. "You can't join the Quidditch teams at Hogwarts until after your first year."

"You did!" James pointed out. Harry sighed and knelt down to his son. "You were a Seeker in your first year."

"Yes, and, though I still haven't figured out why that happened, rules are rules. The headmaster at the time was more lenient. Professor McGonagall, on the other hand, is not so lenient on that part." Harry explained. "Trust me, you don't want to cross that woman. She could make your life a living hell."

James sighed. "Fine, but can I have one to keep at home until next year?" Harry made no promises on that but said he'll see about it the family was home, James could not stop talking about Hogwarts for the entire summer.

"I understand you're excited about Hogwarts," said Ginny, "but the one person I'm more worried about celebrating your first year is your grandmother. She gets way too excited about school too quickly."

"Remind me to not mention it, then," said James. Ginny explained that, even if he didn't mention it to Molly, she'd still go on about it until their ears bled. "Speaking from past experiences, Mum?"

"Well," said Ginny, "your grandmother was pretty excited when your uncle Ron was made prefect during his fifth year. She wouldn't stop talking about it for almost two weeks. I actually had to shut myself in my room so I wouldn't hear it." They sat at the dinner table for dinner. Kreacher had prepared a lovely shepherd's pie along with steak-and-kidney pudding with a huge treacle tart for dessert. After dinner, James, Albus and Lily went to bed, though James was too excited for his first trip to Hogwarts to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One week after the trip to Diagon Alley, James, Albus and Lily were ready for their family outing to the Burrow, which was where Ginny grew up with her family. "Okay," said Ginny as they got into the car. Harry owned a 2014 Dodge Grand Caravan. Harry had gotten the van repainted to represent the Gryffindor colors. The body was red with gold flames. Harry had nicknamed the van 'Dragon' for the flames. The trip to the Burrow took a couple of days to drive since Grimmauld Place was in London and the Burrow was on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. "Remember to be on your best behavior...all of you. Yes, I'm talking to you, James. I don't want any pranks, this time."

"Would I do such a thing?" James asked innocently. He remained quiet when Ginny gave him a warning look. "I promise I won't prank anyone."

"You're just as bad as your uncle George sometimes." Ginny said shaking her head. "Now, let's go see your grandparents." Harry parked the van in front of the gate and led the family toward the tall house that Ginny grew up in. Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother, hurried out of the house to meet them. "Hi, Mum. We decided to stop by for a visit, if that's okay."

"Of course," said Molly. "Come in." She looked at Harry with a serious look. "Please tell me you didn't enchant that car of yours to fly?" Harry shook his head. "Good. One flying car is enough. I don't need my grandchildren to make the same mistake you and Ronald did in your second year." James opened his mouth, most likely to ask her to tell the story, but she said, "No. I am not giving you any ideas, young man. Now, let's have some lunch. I'm sure you're all hungry after that long drive from London."

"Now, Mum," said Harry, "I don't want my children getting fat before James goes to Hogwarts. He won't be able to climb the stairs." Molly laughed as they ate their lunch. "James, you will have no more than two helpings of lunch." After lunch, they went to the tool shed to see Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father, who, as usual, was fiddling with Muggle stuff. He showed them his extensive collection of batteries and even showed them the flying car which he had repaired after Harry and Ron crashed it into the Whomping Willow several years ago. They stayed for dinner and then spent the night at the Burrow with James and Albus sharing Ron's old room and Harry and Ginny sharing the room Ginny slept in as a child. Lily took Fred and George's old room.

The next day, the Potters drove back home after another huge lunch thanks to Molly. James, who was still full from the lunch, complained that he may not be able to fit into his school robes or any of his other clothes that he currently owned. "I swear," he said, "if Grandma Molly feeds me anymore food, I'm going to burst."

"You?" Lily whined. "What about me? If I eat anymore I'll turn into a much younger version of Grandma Molly!" She looked up at her mother. "How did you stay so thin, Mum?"

"Chasing after your father and stealing my brothers' brooms when I was young." Ginny explained. "You try having to try and get your father to come to his senses before his sixth year." Harry gave her a glare before unlocking the door to the house. "Well, it's true! You were so determined to date that Cho Chang back then and I was left trying to deal with a Ravenclaw who hated losing and one of your best friends!"

"Moving on..." said Harry. "We have another week left before James leaves for school and I have a long day of work tomorrow. Maybe the kids can visit Luna or something tomorrow."

"No," said James. "Aunt Luna's traveling the world again looking for creatures nobody's ever heard of...most of which probably don't exist." Harry chuckled at that. "Maybe we can visit Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron tomorrow, then?"

"I'll have to check with them to see what they're doing. I believe Ron's working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley, but I'll see if he has a day off." Ginny grabbed the telephone in the sitting room and dialed the Weasley family's number. Hermione answered. "Hi, Hermione. Do you know if Ron has the day off tomorrow?"

 _"I'm not sure if Ron has the day off, but I know I have a couple days off,"_ said Hermione on the other end. _"Why?"_

"We wanted to send the kids over to you guys for the day, if that's okay," said Ginny. Hermione said it was fine and asked what time they were going to be at the Weasleys' house. "I was thinking before lunch tomorrow. You could help James study for some of the classes he'll need to be ready for." Hermione agreed and told Ron about the plan. Ron, who was more worried about work the next day, said he was fine with it. "Great. I'll have the kids over around ten tomorrow morning, then." Ginny hung up and turned around, nearly jumping in fright, when she saw James standing nearby. "God, James! I'm too young to have a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Mum. Didn't mean to sneak up on you." James apologized. "So, we're heading to Aunt Hermione's tomorrow?" Ginny nodded. "Good. I'm sure Hugo and Rose will want to play a game of chess or even Quidditch while we're there."

"If you play Quidditch," said Harry from the hallway, "make sure Lily plays, too." James, who actually loved having his sister play Quidditch with him, nodded. "You never know...she may just be as good as you, if not better." James looked at Lily who had just stopped in to hear what was going on.

"Better at Quidditch than you?" she asked James. "I'm not sure about that. Besides, if you do play next year, what position would you go for?"

"That's an easy question," said James. "I'd go for Seeker like Dad. If I can't do Seeker, I'll try for Chaser or Beater like Uncle George." Lily nodded in approval.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Instead of traveling by car like they did to the Burrow, James, Albus and Lily used the Floo Network to get to their aunt and uncle's house. Thankfully, neither of the three scared Hermione, for they knew she would curse them into oblivion if they did. Ron was already at work which left Hermione, Rose and Hugo at the house. The fireplace was in the living room which had three sofas and two armchairs along with a wall-mounted flat screen television on the far wall. The Muggle news was on. "Aunt Hermione, we're here!" James called. Hermione jogged into the living room and hugged the three of them. "Mum would have brought us here herself but she had to work at the Daily Prophet."

"That's fine," said Hermione. "Come into the dining room. We're having a snack before lunch." James saw Hugo and Rose in the dining room drinking a glass of pumpkin juice and eating Cauldron Cakes. "Here. Have a glass of juice and a few Cauldron Cakes. Goodness knows Ronald brings home way too many. Our pantry is filled with them right now." As the kids sat down, she muttered, "How that man eats and doesn't gain an ounce is beyond me."

Hermione left the dining room to her study to look over reports from the Ministry leaving the five kids to talk. "You are so lucky you get to go to Hogwarts this year, James," said Rose enviously. "I hope you'll write to us when you get there."

"Of course, I will." James promised. "I'll even send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." Rose laughed. "You think I'm joking?"

"YOU BETTER NOT SEND A TOILET SEAT OR I'LL PLUNGE YOU IN THE DAMNED TOILET, JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Hermione shouted from the hallway. James cringed knowing his aunt would probably do it.

"Anyway," said Hugo ignoring his mother's shout. "I'm sure you'll have a great time at Hogwarts...at least better than Mum and Dad did in their school years." James shrugged. "I just hope it won't be too dangerous for you there."

"The only danger I'll be in is having detention, I hope." James said. "How about a game of Quidditch?" The others agreed. James was about to ask how they were going to play Quidditch with five people when the fireplace turned green and Scorpius Malfoy appeared. "Oh, I guess we'll make that six players, then."

"Six players for what?" asked Scorpius confused. James told him the plan to play Quidditch. "Sounds good to me. You and I can be captains, James." James agreed. "I'll take Al, and Hugo. That leaves you with Lily and Rose." Before the six could even head out the door, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander appeared as well. "If there's any more players than these two, we'll have our own International Quidditch team!"

"Playing Quidditch, are we?" asked Lorcan with a grin. The others nodded. "Very well. I'll be on Scorpius's team. Lysander, you go with James." Lysander joined James, Lily and Rose. "Now we're even. Let's have some fun, then."

The Quidditch game was long and tiring. James and Scorpius each played Seeker for their teams. Lily played Beater for James's team while Rose played Chaser and Lysander played Keeper. Albus played Chaser with Hugo playing Beater and Lorcan playing Keeper. Hermione, who hated flying, played referee from the ground. The game went on for nearly an hour before James's team lost by ten points. The score was 270 to 260 by the end of the game. "That was pretty fun," said Lily as they went into the house for lunch. Hermione made them all sandwiches and had butterbeer for drinks. "Let's play some chess and then we can head home. I'm getting pretty tired already."

The kids played a few rounds of chess before the Potter kids went home. Lorcan and Lysander stayed a little longer at the Weasleys' house when James, Albus and Lily left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James was way too excited when it was time to go to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express. The five Potters walked through the barrier leading to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters with Lily sitting on James's trunk that sat on the trolley. After a few minutes of goodbyes, James boarded the train and took a seat with Roxanne Weasley. "Hi, Roxie," said James as he sat down. "Excited for Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said Roxie excitedly. "I can't wait to start school! I have a feeling I'll be sorted into either Slytherin or Gryffindor."

"Most likely Gryffindor for me," said James. "I mean, my mum and dad were in Gryffindor from what they told me. Mum was in Gryffindor mostly because her whole family was and Dad got in Gryffindor because he asked the Sorting Hat to put him in any House but Slytherin."

"Yeah, well, my mum and dad were both in Gryffindor, too. Mum was a Chaser on the Quidditch team and Dad was Beater." Roxie said proudly. "I really hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor. I mean, I'm pretty brave and smart."

James grinned. "So am I, but I'm more like my father's father before him. From what Dad told me, Granddad Potter was a prankster like your dad." He looked out the window of the train and sighed. "We'll be heading to Hogwarts soon. I think it's time to get our robes on. I'll change in here and you go to the loo and change there." Roxie nodded and headed out the door. Once they were both changed into their robes, James and Roxie grabbed their trunks and pets and stepped off the train onto the platform of Hogsmeade Station. A large man with tangled grey hair and beard wearing a large coat and boots stood nearby holding a large lantern. A huge boarhound dog stood at his side.

"Firs' years, follow me!" he called. The large man saw James and did a double take. "Well, Merlin's beard! You're James Potter, am I righ'?" James nodded. "Good teer meet yeh. The name's Rubeus Hagrid. I'm a friend of yer dad's."

"Dad told me a lot about you, Mr. Hagrid," said James. "All good things."

"Ar, I hope so. Helped 'im outta a few tight spots back in his school days, I did." Hagrid said. "Well, you better get on the boats. No more'n four ter a boat, mind. Yeh'll be seein' Hogwarts soon. Jus' be patient and I'll get yeh there." James and Roxie nodded and climbed into a boat. Once all of the new first years were in a boat each they started moving across the lake toward the castle of Hogwarts. "All right, here's Hogwarts! Now, be careful when you get off the boats. I don't want any of yeh fallin' in the lake. Yeh might meet the giant squid."

"Blimey, this place is huge!" James gasped as they walked up the stairs from the boathouse to the main castle. The large doors opened and out stepped a woman with grey hair in a tight bun wearing green robes and glasses. She was very stern-looking. James gulped as he looked up at her and stepped back.


End file.
